


Slumbering Rabbit in Heat

by marth_shtcn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Fondling, Fondling, Gay, M/M, Mitsuru has the tightest ass in Ensemble Square don't @ me, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marth_shtcn/pseuds/marth_shtcn
Summary: It was late at night. Probably even early morning by then. Anzu was walking to a certain boy’s room to return his bread that he had left in the bathroom, of all places. He tried knocking on the door, but Mitsuru would not answer. He decided to enter the room anyway, since the energetic little boy probably slept like a rock from all his running around throughout the day.As Anzu opened the door, he went to put the bread on Mitsuru’s nightstand. The light passing through the half-opened door just so happened to highlight Mitsuru’s butt. There was not much special about his butt, except for, you know, it was the juiciest ass in all of Ra*bits. So round, so plump, all that on such a small body like Mitsuru’s.
Relationships: Anzu/Tenma Mitsuru, Male Anzu/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Slumbering Rabbit in Heat

It was late at night. Probably even early morning by then. Anzu was walking to a certain boy’s room to return his bread that he had left in the bathroom, of all places. He tried knocking on the door, but Mitsuru would not answer. He decided to enter the room anyway, since the energetic little boy probably slept like a rock from all his running around throughout the day.

As Anzu opened the door, he went to put the bread on Mitsuru’s nightstand. The light passing through the half-opened door just so happened to highlight Mitsuru’s butt. There was not much special about his butt, except for, you know, it was the juiciest ass in all of Ra*bits. So round, so plump, all that on such a small body like Mitsuru’s. 

Anzu couldn’t stop staring. He was mesmerized by the shape of Mitsuru’s butt. He was wearing his track club clothing as he forgot to take it off when he went to sleep. It was perfect. He had always glanced at his butt, but now was the chance for him to really take in all the details. Sure, staring at it was great, but what if he were to…

Grab it?

He crept closer and closer to Mitsuru. He felt like some kidnapper about to hold Ensemble Square for a million dollars ransom. But he just had to grab this little boy’s ass. You miss every shot you don’t take. And this shot was very, very valuable. _Come on_ , he thought, _just get a little closer and you’ll reach heaven..._

He was now an inch away from his plump shota ass. It was time. He felt like he was creeping a nanometer every second. It would take him forever to finally satisfy his curiosity and finally touch the bready boy’s booty that he has been searching for for years.

 _COME ON, ANZU, JUST TOUCH IT!_ , Anzu thought. He panicked so much at his own internal monologue yelling at him, that he suddenly closed the gap between his hand and Mitsuru’s bum with a very audible _SLAP_.

“Whoa.” he said out loud. He immediately covered his mouth and stared at Mitsuru’s face to make sure that he didn’t wake up. Somehow, he was still asleep, even after being audibly slapped in the ass by some random shotacon. But now, Anzu began to fondle Mitsuru’s ass.

He squeezed down on Mitsuru’s buttcheeks, feeling how they weren’t as soft as he thought they were, but rather they felt a lot tighter than he had assumed. The sensation was like no other, he just kept squeezing on his asscheeks, at some point introducing his other hand. It was like he was kneading bread, ready to put it in the shota oven. Ironic, considering this boy’s favorite food is bread.

It wasn’t long until Mitsuru began to moan in his sleep. His little body writhed as Anzu kept squeezing his asscheeks. He was asleep, so he didn’t have the awareness to cover his mouth from making noise. His breathing quickened, and Anzu for a moment swore he heard Mitsuru’s heart beating from all the way over where he leaned over Mitsuru's body to touch his ass.

Mitsuru also began to move his lower body, presumably rubbing his dick on the bed itself. At one point he turned a little on his side, revealing that he was indeed hard, confirming Anzu’s hypothesis. He began to moan what might be words, or someone’s name. But one mumbling of his was clear as day:

“Onii-chan,”

which was his nickname for Anzu himself. Anzu felt a chill go up his spine from that, but it didn’t shock him to the point of pausing his non-consensual act.

By now it was clear that Mitsuru was rubbing himself on his sheets, though he definitely looked asleep. Maybe he was having a wet dream, then? Either way, Anzu kept kneading Mitsuru’s ass, when he suddenly had an idea to pull down Mitsuru’s skin tight shorts. From there, he finally was able to witness Mitsuru’s smooth, plump ass in all its glory.

He simply kept fondling Mitsuru’s booty, now able to feel all the details directly, rather than having to imagine in his head what it might look like. It was almost a shock to Anzu when he noted that Mitsuru’s ass was as soft as a newborn baby’s. It was flawless, and almost had a shine to it. There was no hair, if you could even consider very sparse peach fuzz “hair”.

Now, Mitsuru was also rubbing his penis on the bed sheets directly as well. Anzu had noticed how Mitsuru’s breathing became even more labored, and he was grinding against the bed a lot faster, becoming more and more desperate for friction. Anyway, Anzu kept squeezing as usual, when he had an idea.

He leaned close to Mitsuru’s ear, and whispered the words, “Mitsuru, I love you.”

Suddenly, Mitsuru’s moaning was cut off by grunts, and his humping quickened to the fastest it had ever gone. His hands were clenching the pillow, his toes were curling, and a very noticeable stain began to appear on the bed, and spreading slowly, as if water had spilled. But the smell was very clearly not urine. At the highest point of Mitsuru’s climax, he moaned, “Onii-chan…”

After Mitsuru had said that, Anzu immediately stopped all of his fondling. Mitsuru slowly humped the bed a bit more before finally stopping, and all of his body’s muscles relaxed. He definitely seemed to be asleep after all that. Anzu didn’t realize that he himself also came. The way Mitsuru writhed, his humping, his perfectly-shaped buttcheeks…

“Oh shit,” Anzu said out loud once again. He interrupted his observations of Mitsuru's body with a sudden whack of the reality stick. He just realized what he had done to this innocent boy, and he quickly pulled Mitsuru’s shorts back up and grabbed the bread. He swiftly tiptoed to the door, and once he finally had gotten it closed, he bolted back to his room.

“Back to safety,” he said, now able to say things out loud without disturbing anyone. He put the bread on his nightstand, turned off the lamp, and shut his eyes. But before his eyes fully closed, he got a glance of the bread.

“Shit.”

* * *

_Why is Onii-chan doing this to me_ , Mitsuru thought. It had been going on for ten minutes now. Anzu had pulled down his shorts, and was in the process of fondling his ass. Mitsuru couldn’t resist the urge to hump his bed, trying to expand upon the strange feeling that he got when Anzu began to fondle him.

 _Haa… It feels so good. I can’t stop rubbing my peepee on the bed…,_ he thought. This strange feeling kept intensifying itself, and he really wanted to know what would happen when it reached its peak. He didn’t know why Anzu was doing this, but he was starting to think that he would like it.

Mitsuru began to quicken his pace. Anzu responded by kneading his ass more intensely. This sent even more waves of pleasure through his body. He didn’t want to speak, as he thought that Anzu would stop if he revealed that he was awake. He could only think, _Onii-chan, keep going, don’t stop! It feels so good!!! I think I’m almost there._

Suddenly, Mitsuru heard Anzu whisper his name, and it all came crashing down. Intense waves of pleasure began going through his body. He felt as if he were peeing, but he didn’t care. He thought it was maybe just his imagination. Mitsuru quickened his pace so that he could feel the pleasure more intensely. He clenched his fists, curled his toes, clenched his teeth, everything. He squeezed his eyes shut even more than they were, and he accidentally let out an “Onii-chan~” out.

After his climax, he slowed his pace down, still humping his bed slowly to try and get a little more pleasure out of it. He sighed at the end, and suddenly felt a strong urge to sleep. He relaxed all the muscles in his body, feeling satisfied with the experience. He breathed heavily, mind almost blank, trying to process what had just occurred to him.

He felt his shorts suddenly get pulled up, and three seconds later the door clicked shut. He had just remembered that his unit mates were sleeping in the same room, having a sleepover. _I wonder if the other members of Ra*bits heard what had happened._ Turns out, he didn’t need to wonder, as he heard the distinct sound of Hajime softly crying in the background. The blue-haired boy was whimpering, sniffling, the whole deal.

Mitsuru wasn’t too worried, though. Maybe Hajime’ll wake up thinking it was all a dream. 

Anyway, Mitsuru still felt like he was in a state of pleasure. Even though the initial intense feelings were gone, he had a lingering feeling of pure satisfaction. He hugged his bread-shaped pillow tightly, feeling warm from the experience he had gone through earlier. It was his first time feeling like this, but he definitely did not want it to be his last. As Mitsuru adjusted himself to a more comfortable sleeping position, he grinned, thinking, _Oniichan_ , _let’s do this again one day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the end. I wrote this in like 1:30 or so. Was in a voice call when I thought "Fuck it, let me write a story about Mitsuru... hmm... AH YES! Mitsuru getting his ass fondled!" 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic. My friends did too, since I wrote this and narrated to them the story live as I was doing so. I decided to try and hit around 1500 words this time around, since I felt like my last fanfic was just way too short.
> 
> Once again, let me just say MITSURU TENMA IS SO CUTE!!!!!!!! HE'S GOT WONDERFUL ARMPITS, WONDERFUL TUMMY, EVERYTHING IS GREAT ABOUT HIM I JUST WANT TO TOUCH HIM ALL OVER!!!!!!!!! I forgot to say, this fanfic was inspired by the new 5th Anniv Enstars CG where he is resting on Hajime, and he is very clearly sticking his ass out. Naughty little boy, he knows he's being watched by shotacons all around the world. He's just asking for a fic like this to be written.
> 
> Anyways, thank you once again! I love you all~
> 
> -Marth


End file.
